The Library
by Silver Miko
Summary: A oneshot drabble: Misao just wants peace and quiet during study hall, but her alone time in interrupted by a tall, good-looking senior named Aoshi.


Author's Notes:Random drabbling.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
THe Library  
  
Misao stared aimlessly down the crowded hallways, blocking out the din of idle talk with her trusty MP3 player as her boots merrily stomped on the dirty beige tiled floor as she headed for her sanctuary: The school library. Her jeans were held up by a thick black belt with a chain that was holding her wallet. Her black 'What's Your Sign?' tee-shirt revealed the slightest bit of narrow waist and stomach. Around her neck was an almost choker-like silver chained necklace with a purple and blue butterfly dangling from it as her blue black hair was in its normal braid. Her multiply-pierced ears peeked out from her long bangs as she walked into the library and headed for her usual table, in the back behind the shelves near the windows and away from everyone else. With her mailman style bag that had a chibi Vash the Stampede stitched on and various pins, she flung it on the table and plopped into the wooden chair, leaning back as she closed her eyes.  
'Way away away from here I'll be...way away away so you can see...how it feels to be alone and not believe feels to be alone and not beleive feels to be alone and not believe anything'  
It wasn't that she was anti-social or an outcast, she was well-liked, but mostly, Misao just wanted to be left alone. To think. To ponder. To relax. She reached into her bag and pulled out a book, "Stardust" by Neil Gaiman, and began reading as one song changed into another.  
'If you listen listen listen listen good beat by beat you can hear when the heart stops of self confusion when it goes and crumbles all to dust'  
Her moments of solitude were cut short by the ominous presence of a tall figure approaching and sitting next to her. Jeans and a simple blue tee-shirt, with black hair, Shinomori Aoshi was a senior who was somewhat of a guest in Misao's personal santcum.  
He didn't say a word as he sat across from her, his plain black backpack becomming somewhat of a pillow as he rested his head on it and for a moment merely stared at her, which made her open her eyes and glare at him as if she were saying 'why are you staring'  
He then closed his eyes and Misao exhaled, gazing out the window and then returning to her book as she read more of the journeys of a youth and fallen star child. It wasn't that she was exactly bothered, but it was HER personal time.  
After fifteen minutes, she took her earphones out and set them down as she glared at Aoshi. He merely stared back at her.  
"Is there a problem?" he asked calmly.  
"I'm just curious...out of all the tables here why you picked mine?"  
"I see...is your name on it?"  
Misao blinked.  
"Well no...but.."  
"It's a public table then." he stated, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands. Misao's eyes narrowed in annoyance.  
"Is it so hard to get some peace and quiet." she muttered as she went back to her book.  
"Did I make any noise?"  
"Well no but...."  
"I see. My presence is offensive? Many girls find it welcoming."  
Misao slammed her book back down.  
"Well I'm not like the other girls, Shinomori-senpai!!"  
He smiled slightly.  
"Indeed."  
She sighed, her eyes closing as she rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Look...you just.."  
As she opened her eyes she was startled to find he was leaning over the table and his face was merely an inch away from hers.  
Her face flushed and yet she didn't move away.  
"I like that you're different." he murmured against her lips before capturing them in a kiss as his hand went to the back of her head.  
It wasn't a rough kiss, but not exactly gentle. It was....enjoyable. That being an understatement. Misao almost purred against his lips when they finally broke apart and he simply sat back in his seat while she stayed in her half standing position for a moment.  
Slowly she sat back down, looking down.  
She didn't know what to say and soon enough, the ringing of the bell broke the silence.  
She gathered her things as did he and as they stood up and exited the library, they stopped and looked at each other.  
"Same time tomorrow, Misao?"  
She looked up at him, and dumbly nodded.  
"Uh..sure."  
He smiled and walked off and it wasn't until he was out of sight did Misao let a silly grin appear on her face.  
Perhaps she wouldn't mind sharing her table under those circumstances.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
  
End drabble 


End file.
